Final Fantasy Record Keeper enemies/Final Fantasy Tactics
The following is a list of enemies found in the Final Fantasy Tactics portion of Final Fantasy Record Keeper. International release B FFRK Black Mage FFT.png|Black Mage. K FFRK Knight FFT.png|Knight. T FFRK Time Mage FFT.png|Time Mage. W FFRK White Mage FFT.png|White Mage. Bosses FFRK Argath FFT.png|Argath. FFRK Cursed Belias.png|Belias, the Gigas (Ultimate) & Archaeodaemon. FFRK Black Mage FFT.png|Black Mage. FFRK Gaffgarion FFT.png|Gaffgarion. FFRK Knight FFT.png|Knight. FFRK Time Mage FFT.png|Time Mage. FFRK White Mage FFT.png|White Mage. FFRK Wiegraf FFT.png|Wiegraf. Japanese release A FFRK Archer FFT.png|Archer. B FFRK Black Mage Female FFT.png|Black Mage (Female). FFRK Bomb FFT.png|Bomb. C FFRK Chemist FFT.png|Chemist. FFRK Chocobo FFT.png|Chocobo. D FFRK Dragoon FFT.png|Dragoon. F FFRK Floateye FFTA.png|Floateye. G FFRK Ghoul FFT.png|Ghoul. FFRK Goblin FFT.png|Goblin. M FFRK Monk Female FFT.png|Monk (Female). FFRK_Mystic_Male_FFT.png|Mystic (Male). S FFRK Squire FFT Solo.png|Squire. O FFRK Orator FFT.png|Orator. T FFRK Thief FFT.png|Thief. U FFRK Ultima Demon FFT.png|Ultima Demon. Bosses FFRK Adrammelech FFTA.png|Adrammelech. FFRK Archer, Black Mage, & Thief FFT.png|Archer, Black Mage, & Thief. FFRK Argath & Ultima Demon FFT.png|Argath & Ultima Demon. FFRK Babus FFTA.png|Babus. FFRK Barich, Knight, Archer, & Black Mage FFT.png|Barich, Knight, Archer, & Black Mage. FFRK Belias & Archaeodaemon FFT.png|Belias & Archaeodaemon. FFRK Chemist & Thief & Orator FFT.png|Chemist, Thief, & Orator. FFRK Cuchulainn FFT.png|Cuchulainn. FFRK Dycedarg & Knight FFT.png|Dycedarg & Knight (Adrammelech). FFRK Elmdore, Celia, and Lettie FFT.png|Elmdore, Lettie, & Celia. FFRK Famfrit FFTA.png|Famfrit & Floateye. FFRK Folmarv, Loffrey, & Cletienne FFT.png|Folmarv, Loffrey, & Cletienne. FFRK Isilud, Knight, & Summon FFT.png|Isilud, Knight, & Summoner. FFRK Knight & Archer & Chemist FFT.png|Knight, Archer, & Chemist. knight monk archer.png|Knight, Monk, & Archer. FFRK_Lettie_&_Celia_FFT.png|Lettie & Celia. FFRK_Loffrey,_Time_Mage,_Black_Mage,_&_Summoner_FFT.png|Loffrey, Time Mage, Black Mage, & Summoner. FFRK Marach, Ninja, & Summoner FFT.png|Marach, Ninja, & Summoner. FFRK Mateus FFTA.png|Mateus. FFRK Meliadoul, Archer, & Summoner FFT.png|Meliadoul, Archer, & Summoner. FFRK Milleuda FFT.png|Milleuda. FFRK_Nightmare_Cuchulainn_FFT.png|Nightmare Cuchulainn. FFRK_Nightmare_Cuchulainn_D280_FFT.png|Nightmare Cuchulainn (D280). FFRK Ramza FFT.png|Ramza. FFRK Squire FFT.png|Squire. FFRK Thief FFT.png|Thief. FFRK Ultimate Argath.png|Ultimate Argath. FFRK_Ultimate_Argath_&_Black_Mage_FFT.png|Ultimate Argath & Black Mage. FFRK Ultimate Babus FFTA.png|Ultimate Babus. FFRK_Ultimate_Cecil,_Terra,_&_Ramza_DFF.png|Ultimate Cecil, Terra, & Ramza. FFRK Ultimate Goblin FFT.png|Ultimate Goblin. FFRK_Ultimate_Reaver_FFT.png|Ultimate Reaver. FFRK Ultimate Rush Battle FFT.png|Ultimate Rush Battle (Monk, Archer, Thief, Knight, Time Mage, White Mage, Black Mage, & Summoner). FFRK_Ultimate_Rush_Battle_(2)_FFT.png|Ultimate Rush Battle (Monk, Archer, Thief, Knight, Time Mage, White Mage, Black Mage, & Summoner) (Sworn by Steel). FFRK Cursed Belias.png|Ultimate+ Belias, the Gigas & Archaeodaemon. FFRK_Ultimate+_Belias,_the_Gigas_&_Archaeodaemon_FFT.png|Ultimate (Requiem for the Meager) & Ultimate+ (Conquer Belias, the Gigas & Archaeodaemons) & Ultimate++ Belias, the Gigas & Archaeodaemon. FFRK Ultimate+ Cuchulainn.png|Ultimate & Ultimate+ Cuchulainn. FFRK Ultimate+ Dycedarg FFT.png|Ultimate+ Dycedarg. FFRK Ultimate+ Gaffgarion FFT.png|Ultimate+ Gaffgarion. FFRK Ultimate+ Isilud FFT.png|Ultimate & Ultimate+ Isilud, Knight, & Summoner. FFRK Ultimate+ Lettie & Celia FFT.png|Ultimate+ Lettie & Celia. FFRK Ultimate+ Mateus FFTA.png|Ultimate+ Mateus. FFRK Ultimate+ Milleuda, Black Mage, Knight, & Time Mage FFT.png|Ultimate+ Milleuda, Black Mage, Knight, & Time Mage. FFRK_Ultimate+_Ramza,_Squall,_&_Terra_DFF.png|Ultimate+ Ramza, Squall, & Terra. FFRK Ultimate+ Vaan, Ramza, & Bartz.png|Ultimate+ Vaan, Ramza, & Bartz. FFRK_Ultimate+_Zalera,_Skeletal_Fiend,_Bonesnatch,_&_Skeleton_FFT.png|Ultimate+ Zalera, Skeletal Fiend, Bonesnatch, & Skeleton. FFRK Ultimate+ Zalmour, Monk, & Knight FFT.png|Ultimate+ Zalmour, Monk, & Knight. FFRK_Ultimate++_Adrammelech_FFT.png|Ultimate++ Adrammelech (Dycedarg & Knight). FFRK Ultimate++ Adrammelech FFTA.png|Ultimate++ Adrammelech. FFRK_Ultimate++_Argath_&_Ultima_Demon_FFT.png|Ultimate++ Argath & Ultima Demon. FFRK Ultimate++ Barich, Knight, Archer, & Black Mage FFT.png|Ultimate++ Barich, Knight, Archer, & Black Mage. FFRK_Ultimate++_Elmdore,_Lettie,_&_Celia_FFT.png|Ultimate++ Elmdore, Lettie, & Celia. FFRK_Ultimate++_Folmarv,_Loffrey,_&_Cletienne_FFT.png|Ultimate+ & Ultimate++ Folmarv, Loffrey, & Cletienne. FFRK Ultimate++ Ghoul FFT.png|Ultimate+ & Ultimate++ Ghoul. FFRK Ultimate++ Hashmal FFT.png|Ultimate++ Hashmal. FFRK Ultimate++ Marach FFT.png|Ultimate+ & Ultimate++ Marach, Ninja, & Summoner. FFRK Ultimate++ Meliadoul, Archer, & Summoner FFT.png|Ultimate++ Meliadoul, Archer, & Summoner. FFRK Ultimate++ Wiegraf, Knight, & Monk FFT.png|Ultimate++ Wiegraf, Knight, Monk, & Chocobo. FFRK Vaan, Ramza, & Bartz DFF.png|Vaan, Ramza, & Bartz. FFRK Wiegraf, Knight, Monk, & Chocobo FFT.png|Wiegraf, Knight, Monk, & Chocobo. FFRK_Zalbaag_(Undead),_Ultima_Demon,_&_Archaeodaemon_FFT.png|Zalbaag (Undead), Ultima Demon, & Archaeodaemon. FFRK Zalera, Skeletal Fiend, Bonesnatch, & Skeleton FFT.png|Zalera, Skeletal Fiend, Bonesnatch, & Skeleton. FFRK_Zalmour,_Knight,_&_Mystic_Male_FFT.png|Zalmour, Knight, & Mystic (Male). FFRK Zalmour, Monk, & Knight FFT.png|Zalmour, Monk, & Knight. Enemies